There is a longstanding frustrated need to have programmable hardware function in a better manner, and particularly to have hardware be smarter and learn from its own experience, with machine learning and artificial intelligence.
The longstanding frustrated need is particularly acute in the healthcare field. For example, in healthcare there is a need for computer architecture to automatically identify areas of underperformance and over performance in a healthcare practice for decision makers at healthcare providers and payers. Prior art computer systems require manual work by providers or payers to identify such areas of performance, and lack the artificial intelligence and machine learning necessary for the computer systems to automatically general these insights about performance. Systems that generate such insight automatically without human intervention would, of course, operate more efficiently, reliably, and faster than systems requiring constant human input.